Bay Kennish's Epic Game Night
by CountTheCrows
Summary: Bay learns to appreciate Emmett's game nights.


There are very few things that come as a surprise to Bay anymore. Bay-I-was-switched-at-birth-Kennish is pretty much immune to surprises. So, as one can imagine, it really throws her when she comes home to find her new fiancé dusting their coffee table.

There are many adjectives to describe one Emmett Bledsoe. Sexy. Charming. Infuriating. James Dean-esque. But duster? Absolutely not.

Filled with groceries in her hand, she makes her way over to the redhead intent on finding out what in the world he is doing.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replies, a smile a mile wide across his face.

She sets the groceries down on the couch. "What, uh, is this?" her hands noting the dirty cloth and furniture polish he is holding onto.

"I'm dusting."

"Because?"

"Did you forget?"

Bay blinks. Apparently, she did.

"Toby? Travis? Game night?"

She still doesn't get it.

"Yeah, I know, but why are you dusting? It's _Toby_ and _Travis._You've seen Toby a million times in the past eight years. You were in a band together. And you _lived_ with Travis before we starting living together."

He shrugs. "I know, but it's the first time Toby and I have hung out since we've been engaged. It's different now."

"Different how?"

"It's just…different." He shuffles his feet, a habit Bay has only recently picked up on. He tends to do that when he's nervous. "I need him on my team."

Bay's curiosity is growing stronger by the minute.

"What 'team'?"

"You know," Emmett says, emphasizing, "my _team."_

"Oh, yeah, your _team._ Makes sense now."

It really doesn't, but whatever.

Emmett grabs her by the waist, pulls her in tightly, and kisses her. After they are done, he puts some space between them. "You're lucky I love you because you're so frustrating right now."

Bay feels so indignant all of the sudden. "How am I being frustrating? You're making no sense. I may be able to sign, but I don't speak boy."

Emmett laughs.

"Boy?"

"Yeah, you know, vague."

"I'm not being vague." He shifts his attention to the packages on the couch. "Did you get everything I asked for?"

"Yes, Emmett, I did." She takes out the list from her bag and reads off each item while simultaneously taking it out of the bag. "Chips. Lays Classic; dip; Heineken; honey roasted nuts; Scoops, and salsa."

As she puts the items back in the bag and begins to take them into the kitchen, there's a tug on her arm. Bay turns around to face Emmett, who has a very serious expression on his face.

"I just meant there's a difference in me being your boyfriend and me being your fiancé." He shuffles his feet once more. "I need to impress your family."

And that tugs at Bay's heartstrings more than anything.

"Baby, you don't need to impress them. You've already impressed them. We've been together eight years."

"Six," he corrects her. "We were broken up for a while."

"Yeah, but I always loved you, so round it up to seven," Bay says with a wink and disappears behind the island in the kitchen. Then she reemerges and walks over to her man again. "Are you sure you want to spend the evening with my brother and Travis? I mean, an evening with The Guys is fun, but getting naked with me is even funner."

Emmett's eyes grow wide and he is starting to wish he could cancel with Toby and Travis, especially as he looks at Bay standing in front of him. She's wearing a skirt that stops a few inches above the knees and a scoop neck black shirt. Simple, but Bay rocks whatever she wears.

Bay moves in closer to him and kisses his lips, then his jaw, his neck. He feels her hands tug on his shirt, touching his torso.

"Hands up," she says, and he obliges.

The shirt is off and she pulls him down on top of her on the couch.

God, it feels good.

Emmett's hands are all over Bay, too. He's about to help her remove her skirt when –

"Hey guys. Oh, ew. Eww."

"Toby! Oh my God, don't you knock?" Bay shrieks, fumbling for her shirt.

Toby's got his eyes covered. "I uh, Emmett gave me a key."

She smacks Emmett's chest. "You gave him a key?"

"For emergencies," he answers with a shrug.

"Oh, _there's_ going to be an emergency. Someone's going to get killed."

She runs into their bedroom, slamming the door shut, leaving Toby and Emmett alone in the living room.

"Thanks a lot, man."

"Yeah, like I _wanted_ to see that. Do they have bleach for brains?"

A few hours later, Bay is still in their bedroom. Travis arrived about a half hour after Toby and the three of them have been hooting and hollering away, high-fiving at whatever meaningless game they are watching.

She really doesn't get it.

Maybe it is like observing animals in their natural habitat. If she goes out there, and sits with them, it will become clear.

She puts her MacBook in sleep mode and goes out to the living room where the three have taken over.

"You guys gonna eat a real meal?"

They look up at her like she's from another planet.

"We have everything we need right here."

"Right."

Someone does something. Scores a touchdown, makes a basket, something sports like. She's only been watching this a few minutes and she's already bored out of her mind.

"So, Travis, how's Mary Beth?"

"She's good."

"Yeah? Great. Good."

Travis nods.

"I don't get it," Bay whispers to herself.

Bay Kennish's Epic Game Night. The best.

"I'm gonna go inside."

"Okay," all three say, waving her off.

Bay doesn't know what time it is when she feels Emmett crawl into bed next to her. She flips on the light.

"Hey."

Emmett smiles. "Hey. You fall asleep in here?"

"I guess so. Game Night evenings wipe me out." He laughs. "They all gone?"

"Yeah, they're gone."

"What?" Emmett has Thinky Face, as she so aptly calls it.

"Just wondering…."

"Yeah?"

"If you wanted to pick up where we left off?"

Bay eyes him.

"Do you even have to ask?"

As Emmett's lips kiss her earlobes and his fingers make their way around to her stomach, Bay realizes: Game Nights? Yeah, they're _definitely_ the best.


End file.
